halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Keyes
Looking for Keyes' daughter or the level Keyes? , , Pelican, Spirit |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |cyber=Neural Lace |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |battles=Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Battle of Reach, Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation=UNSC/UNSC Navy }} After thirty-five years in the UNSC Navy, '''Captain Jacob Keyes' commanded great respect as a keen strategist and inspirational leader to those under his command. His many decorations, years of combat experience against the Covenant and ability to keep a secret made him a natural choice to command the and its secret cargo. He could often be seen chewing the tip of his grandfather's pipe''Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 17 His service number was 01928-19912. Biography Early Career Keyes was born on Earth and spent time around the Pacific Ocean during his childhood. It is likely that he attended an Officer Candidate School. During his second year of training, an incident occurred where fourteen ensigns were killed due to an instructor's error during a poorly planned test. Keyes suffered plasma burns during the test and had to be rehabilitated in a hospital for two months. Keyes refused to testify against the instructor and was nearly demoted for it. Keyes refusal to testify is what brought him to the attention of Dr. Catherine Halsey. ''Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 19-20 In 2517, seven weeks out of the OCS, Lieutenant (Jr Grade) Keyes was assigned to the when those orders were rescinded and he was chosen to assist Dr. Catherine Halsey with her task of searching for usable subjects for her SPARTAN-II project. In order to fool any who were suspicious, they told them that they were looking for a school for their daughter, and they began observing the chosen subjects for the program. The first child they chose was SPARTAN subject number 117: John. Halsey never forgot this assignment or the names of each and every one of those children. As Keyes slowly started learning of the true nature of the SPARTAN-II project, Dr. Halsey immediately sent him back to normal duty with a full Lieutenant commission Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 28and he became an excellent strategist when dealing with Covenant. He became a foremost hero early in his career when he led a small group of security troops against a Covenant ambush of the frigate and held the Covenant off long enough for the ship to escape. He later toured on the Frigate . He garnered many citations and years of combat experience against the Covenant during these tours. During one of these tours, Keyes went to Charybdis IX. There, he killed his first human being with a pistol during a riot. He later taught at the OCS Academy. Some of the top brass at HIGHCOM disapproved of him and he got the nickname "Schoolmaster" from those detractors, who thought he didn't belong in command of anything but a classroom, if that. 2552 However, due to the shortage of good officers, Keyes was promoted to Commander in 2552 and assumed command of the . Shortly thereafter, he foresaw a Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV thanks to a paper by SPARTAN-084. His actions resulted in the destruction of a Covenant Destroyer, two Frigates and chasing off a Covenant Carrier with a daring maneuver dubbed the "Keyes Loop". This unprecedented victory against a Covenant force earned him a promotion to UNSC Captain and helped him to become recognized by the entire UNSC. Keyes and the Iroquois remained in the Sigma Octanus system to partake in The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. He later returned to Reach (inadvertently disclosing the location of Reach to the Covenant via a homing beacon attached to the Iroquois) and was debriefed by an ONI council. Here he met SPARTAN-117 once again. At Reach, Keyes was given an important mission by Admiral Stanforth: to transport the Spartan supersoldiers deep into Covenant space in order to capture a Prophet, who would then be used as ransom to end the war. As part of this command, Keyes was given control over the . Two days before his mission was to begin, he was aboard the Pillar of Autumn when the Battle of Reach commenced. Keyes offloaded most of the Spartans to the surface of the planet and to Reach Station Gamma. He then tried to aid in the defense of Reach and even destroyed the Supercruiser Flagship of the Fleet, but ultimately, his efforts were in vain. He could only pick up SPARTAN-117 (along with the body of SPARTAN-058) and a handful of Marines from the station just in time to flee the pursuing Covenant. Halo The Pillar of Autumn's AI, Cortana, ended up navigating the vessel to Installation 04. They were once again assailed by Covenant forces and Captain Keyes told Cortana to lock in a selection of landing zones on the ring and to upload them to his neural lace. Keyes locked in the codes and the Pillar of Autumn crashed on the ring. Keyes and the command crew of the Autumn managed to escape in a Bumblebee life pod, Kilo Tango Victor 17. During the descent, the Ossoona, Isna 'Nosolee was spotted aboard by Keyes and subsequently killed by the Captain. Unfortunately, they were still spotted in the descent by two Elites on Ghosts. Thanks to the traitor Ensign Ellen Dowski, the Covenant were able to find out where Keyes and the Command Crew were. When they got there they incapacitated the Captain and killed the rest of the Command crew, including Ensign Ellen Dowski even though she helped the Covenant find them. Keyes was taken aboard the Covenant , the Truth and Reconciliation. There, he was interrogated, tortured, and held prisoner until the Master Chief, the ODSTs, and a group of Marines were able to rescue him. They were forced to commandeer a Spirit drop ship during their escape and Keyes piloted it out himself, even going so far as to ram two Hunters on the flight out for "a little payback." Keyes then went to Alpha Base, taking command of the base from Major Antonio Silva briefly. He then took Staff Sergeant Johnson and two fire teams of of Marines (including PFC Jenkins) to a facility they thought held a Covenant weapons cache. It turned out that the structure was one of the Halo's Flood Containment Facilities. Keyes and his Marines were ambushed by the Flood. During the ensuing firefight, an Infection Form latched onto his back and infected him. Form]] Keyes watched helplessly as the form took over his body and attacked his mind. Originally, Keyes' body was a Combat Form, but the Flood, apparently realizing his importance, merged him and several other Combat Forms into a Proto-Gravemind. One of the tortures Keyes endured was having his memories ripped away one by one as the Flood tried to learn anything that would help attain new sources of food. The Flood hoped that his intelligence would help them to operate the crashed Truth and Reconciliation and escape the ring, but Keyes was able to fend it off by constantly accessing data that was permanently stored in his Command Neural Interface. However, before Keyes succumbed to the overwhelming pressure, the Master Chief boarded the ship once again looking for Keyes and found only the Proto-Gravemind form. Keyes' life officially ended when the Chief destroyed his brain after his mind had been absorbed by the Flood infection (The Master Chief was meant to burn out his skull but was said to be too gruesome to be put into the game). His Command Neural Interface enabled Master Chief and Cortana to start up the Pillar of Autumn's engines so they could destroy the Halo Ring by overloading them. The Keyes family lived on in his daughter, Miranda Keyes, who was a ship's Commander. She accepted a posthumous Colonial Cross awarded to her father for his bravery during the events on Installation 04 by Lord Hood. Unfortunately, she died near the end of the Human-Covenant War by the Prophet of Truth. Decorations RibbonsTruth and Reconciliation There are nine ribbons on Keyes' uniform. US Armed Forces ribbons are worn by order of precedence, from left to right, top to bottom. For the sake of this article, they will be numbered Ribbons 1 through 9, in this order. These Ribbons coincide with the following Modern US Air Force Decorations: *''Ribbon 1:'' The Medal of Honor *''Ribbon 2:'' Distinguished Service Cross *''Ribbon 3:'' The Purple Heart *''Ribbon 4:'' Air Force Commendation Medal *''Ribbon 5:'' Combat Readiness Medal *''Ribbon 6:'' Armed Force Expeditionary Medal *''Ribbon 7:'' Outstanding Airman of the Year Ribbon *''Ribbon 8:'' NCO Professional Military Education Graduation Ribbon *''Ribbon 9:'' Basic Military Training Honor Graduate Ribbon *The Colonial CrossCairo Station's opening cutscene (Posthumous) Note: Ribbon 7 is out of order. In the Modern US Military, it would be worn before Ribbon 6 (however, this can be the common occurrence in works of fiction of portraying military personnel as slightly off regulations). Then again, it is also unlikely that Keyes, a naval captain, won an award for being an enlisted member of the Air Force. We can only assume that the meaning of these ribbons has changed. Rank Along with the Medal Decorations, Keyes is depicted with Captain's Bars Insignia (Above name tag), a ''Marine'' rank of Captain which is much different than a ''Naval'' rank of Captain. A Marine ranking Captain (0-3) is a Company Grade or Junior Officer which is ranked three steps lower than a naval Captain (0-6). A Naval Captain is equal to a Marine Colonel. According to his military record, Keyes graduated from Luna OCS Academy, a Naval Academy. Also, in Halo: The Fall of Reach, Admiral Michael Stanforth promotes Jacob Keyes from Commander, a Naval rank, to Captain. This implies that Bungie may have made a mistake when making the Keyes model. Whether it was intended for Keyes to have Marine Captain's Bars or if they intended to have him wear the Navy Captain's Eagle but made a mistake is a question for the developers. Personality Keyes was often quite officious, and put the safety of the UNSC before his own personal safety, even going as far as too almost self destruct the ship so that the Covenant wouldn't find Earth. He was prepared and willing to give anything for his planet. Legacy After Keyes death, his legacy lived on through his daughter, Miranda Keyes, and he was granted the Colonial Cross posthumously, which was accepted by his daughter, Miranda. Trivia *Keyes enjoyed smoking Sweet William Cigars along with many other officers in the UNSC such as CPO Mendez and Sergeant Johnson. *Keyes hated Sergeant Johnson's flip music, because it had an "incessant slam-bam beat." *On the level Pillar of Autumn after Keyes takes the pipe out of his mouth, from that point on his mouth is permanently turned down in the lower right corner from his pipe. *On Captain Keyes' tunic is the Marathon logo. It has also been noted that the text on the tunic states "Hello My Name Keyes". The missing "is" probably did not fit. *In the level Truth and Reconciliation it is possible to kill Keyes when you open the brigs. However, he comes back to life for the cutscene and for the rest of the mission. The only sign of him dying is a patch of blood on his cell floor and if you kill him after that you will fail the mission. *In the level Keyes when you find the Brain Form his pipe is dangling from a tentacle behind the blob. If you zoom in with a Pistol or a sniper rifle, you can see the Marathon logo on the end of his pipe. *Keyes never mentions his daughter, Miranda, to anyone. He does not even think of her when the Flood slowly destroys his mind, although some descriptions are vague enough that one of them may refer to her. *Keyes is even mentioned in Halo 2. He's mentioned three times: In Cairo Station, in the awards ceremony. In "Quarantine Zone, Johnson says: You know, your father never asked me for help either", and in the beginning of Delta Halo when the Commander says, "So this is what my Father found." *Keyes is the only NPC so far in the Halo universe that can be killed besides Sergeant Johnson. However, if he dies, the mission you are in is an immediate failure. Doing this will also have Cortana ask you, "What the hell are you doing?", and then she gives the order for the remaining Marines to kill you on sight. However if he dies in the Truth and Reconciliation (by you or Covenant hands) the mission will end. *In the cut scene of the level Keyes, where the Master Chief retrieves Captain Keyes' neural implants, the Master Chief was meant to burn Keyes' skull out of the Brain Form and retrieve the implants, but the burnt skull was said to be too gruesome to be put into the game. It was later rumored that it became the "Ball" in the Oddball game type. .]] *Captain Keyes' service number is 01928-19912-JK. When you add up all those numbers, you get 42, which when divided by 6 equals 7. If you compare Keyes' initials to numbers, they equal 10 and 11. When added altogether, they equal 63, another multiple of 7. *During the level Keyes, if you look closely at Keyes' body outline, you can see he has been mixed with other victims inside the Brain Form. *Keyes's pipe was given to him by his dad. *Keyes thought that chewing on his pipe was a sign of nervousness and tried to refrain from doing it during battle. *It is possible to see him slightly when you begin the mission keyes. Quotes *"Cortana, all I need to know, is did we lose them." - In the beginning of the level Pillar of Autumn. *"We made a blind jump, how did they-" - To Cortana. *"We were running dark, yes? - To Cortana walking around the ship's bridge. *"So, where do we stand?" - To Cortana. *"Well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." - Giving an order. *"Everyone." - To Cortana, who was making sure. *"And Cortana? Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." *"Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." - O.S., to Cryo 2 personel. *"On the double, crewman." *"Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." - When Master Chief appeared on the bridge. *"Report!" - After the explosion on the surface of the Pillar of Autumn, *"Alright, that's enough. I'm initiating Cole Protocol Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." *"In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." - To Cortana. *"I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that's means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." - To Cortana. *"Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her save from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." *"Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" - Going to pull Cortana's chip of the holotank. *"Good luck, Master Chief." - Giving Cortana's chip to the Chief. *"I don't keep it loaded, so you'll have to find ammo as you go." - Giving the Chief a pistol. *"Combat teams on decks five through nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions." - O.S. on the Pillar of Autumn. *"Ops personnel on decks nine through twelve, report to evac stations now." - O.S. *"All hands. This is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out."- O.S. *"Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station." - O.S. *"Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac." - O.S. *"All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions." - O.S. *"Combat teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions." - O.S. *"Stow it, Corporal! Let's get these cells open, Chief. The power control's along the back wall." - When Master Chief secured the cells on Truth and Reconciliation cruiser, where Captain Keyes and some Marines were being held. *"Coming here was reckless. You two know better than this....thanks. Marines! Lock and load your weapons, let's be ready to move." - When Chief opened the prison cells. *"While the Covenant had us locked up in here, I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it... Halo." *"Well...that's true. The Covenant kept saying, "Whoever controls Halo controls the fate of the Universe." *"That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon, and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race. Chief, Cortana. I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's Control Room. Marines! Let's move!" - Preparing to leave the brig. *"Chief. You have the point." - Picking up a Needler. *"Stow the bellyaching, soldier. Remember you're a leatherneck. Cortana, if you and the Chief can get us into one of those Covenant dropships, I can fly us outta here." - When Echo 419 couldn't extract Captain Keyes, Master Chief and the other Marines from Truth and Reconciliation board. *"Everybody, mount up, let's get onboard." - Grabing a Spirit. *"Ah, no need. I'll take this bird out myself." - When Cortana was going interface with the Spirit's controls. *"Hang on!" - Attacking a Hunter pair with a Spirit's arms. *"Time for a little payback." - Flying out the Truth and Reconciliation shuttlebay. *"Go ahead, Cortana. Have you found the Control Center?" - O.S. In response to Cortana's message, level The Silent Cartographer. *"Understood. We're still en route to the objective. I may be out of contact when we get there. Here are your orders. I want you to use any means necessary to force your way into the facility and find Halo's Control Center. We have to get to the Center before the Covenant. And failure, people, is not an option." - O.S. *"Good luck, people. Keyes out." - O.S., to Marines. *"What do we have, Sergeant?" - To Johnson, approaching the Marine squad on level 343 Guilty Spark. *"Real pretty. Friend of yours?" - To Private Kappus, about dead Elite. *"Right. Let's get this door open." - To Private Kappus. *"Just do it, son." - Pushed Private Kappus to open the door. *"Sergeant, we're surrounded!" - To Johnson, fighting Flood Infection Form. *"Get back here, Marine! That's an order!" - To Private Mendoza. *"Chief... Don't... Be a fool... Leave me..." - O.S., to the Master Chief, on the Keyes level. *"I... gave you an order, soldier! Now pull out!" - O.S., with pain. *"Arrr....Arrrghhhh!!!" - O.S., with enormous amount of pain as Keyes finally succumb to the Flood. Production Notes Captain Keyes was voiced by Pete Stacker on Halo: Combat Evolved. The Captain Keyes model for Halo: Combat Evolved was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Appearances Jacob Keyes appears or is mentioned in the following Halo levels and books: *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: Combat Evolved/Halo: The Flood **The Pillar of Autumn **Halo (Mentioned Only) **The Truth and Reconciliation **The Silent Cartographer (Radio transmission) **Assault on the Control Room (Mentioned only) **343 Guilty Spark (Cutscene) **Keyes (On the radio before mutated Brain form) **The Maw (Mentioned Only) *Halo: First Strike (Mentioned Only) *Halo 2 (Mentioned Only) **Cairo Station (Mentioned Only) **Quarantine Zone (Mentioned Only) Sources Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel